无名小卒
by sandwichburger
Summary: 锤茶rps，纯属胡编，不影射任何现实人物。


**Nobody knows who I am**

 **无名小卒**

1

Nobody knows who I am.

2

"你不是说要戒烟？"

Timmy一整晚有求必应，笑得脸部僵硬。车门将记者的闪光灯和喧嚣隔绝在外，车厢内温暖的空气令他瞬间感到放松和一丝困乏。他其实蛮喜欢弥漫的淡淡烟味。

"你怎么知道是我？"

刚刚从拥挤的人群中护送他上车，此刻已坐上驾驶位的Niki头也不回地反问。

Timmy挪动屁股找到舒服的坐姿，红色天鹅绒的西装在不该出现的地方布满褶皱。他扭头象征性地看了一眼坐在自己身边的人，然后又扭脸看回驾驶位，"就是你，伙计。"

Niki笑着拍了拍方向盘，"该死！我都摇下车窗了，干嘛非要揭穿我？"

3

通常出现以下两种情况的时候就表明Armie Hammer快要撑不住了。一是完完全全的胡说八道，二是开始对媒体"掏心掏肺"地说实话。

"我跟Timmy在拍每场戏之前都会亲热热身。就算没我的戏份，我也会先去片场和他亲热以'保温'。"

"Luca经常会大喊大叫，冲所有人发脾气，叫在场的每一个人'蠢货'。"

其实他不是真的撑不住，他就是不想。反正大家都心知肚明又无伤大雅。他也不是真的那么讨厌冗长的宣发或政治游说。好吧，也许他讨厌政治游说。只不过当你在一个行当待得久了，面对千篇一律的重复问题，走神就成了家常便饭。

4

Timmy和Niki之间的话题不知从何时拐上了纽约扬基。

Armie有时惊叹于这小家伙话痨的能力，就像他今晚还没说够似的。他侧着脸打量正目视前方，孜孜不倦忙着和司机交谈的男孩，昏暗中他甚至可以闻见对方身上散发出的粉扑味。男孩向他这边歪头，目光还停留在驾驶位，咯咯咯地笑个不停。弯成月牙的双眸虽透着疲倦，却依然像个刚从泥里冒芽，脑袋上还顶着点点新土的开心快乐的小蘑菇。

车窗外高大的棕榈树不断地后退，他从街景中收回目光，扭过脸强行插进话题，"我也喜欢扬基，只是受不了他们主场时的白色队服。"

Timmy总算将目光从驾驶座挪到了他脸上，神情却没有意料之中的受到冒犯。

因为人人都知道那是波士顿红袜。

5

"亏我一直以来还挺敬佩你的幽默感"，Timmy摇着脑袋看他，笑眯眯的双颊雪白发亮，细腻的妆容掩盖了他眼睑下的每一个细小雀斑，"或许我该重新审视一下其他敬仰你的东西~"。

Niki笑了，看向后视镜里的男孩，"是我就没那么容易放过他，你以为他最差劲的是跳舞吗？如果他说白色是纽约扬基，就极有可能真的以为那是纽约扬基。他体育可不行。"

"我体育不行？"Armie反驳，"当年是谁在冲浪的时候以为看见了海里的水母吓得尿裤子？"

Niki笑得更大声了，"Oh! Timmy~ Timmy~ Timmy~你可得听我说说这位冲浪的那些日子。我是认真的，Timmy，你真该听听他那时候的叫唤声。我的意思是，如果你看过那些照片的话，他当年的发型可不是他身上唯一像女孩子的东西！"

男孩笑得嗓音都变了。

那是在一次采访，他看着对方拿出的一张自己被PS成绿灯侠的网络图片开玩笑说，"我就是个荡妇，跟什么人干都可以。"那时候男孩也笑出了这种声音。

"闭上你的臭嘴！"他冲驾驶座的人嚷嚷。

6

Niki踩了一脚刹车，解开安全带，"Fine~，我是你的司机，还是你的保镖，保姆。下一步我要干什么？给你换尿布吗？我不干了。"

Armie看着拉开车门下车的人继续嚷嚷，"你要去哪？"

"撒尿！"

7

男孩不笑了，甚至稍稍坐正了一点身体，眼角露出一点焦虑又迷迷瞪瞪的神情，"他是不是生气了？"

他看向街对面的一家—安妮贝儿的烘培小屋。橱窗里琳琅满目的甜品在灯光的映衬下看上去精致又温馨。店门上悬挂的铃铛随着合页的摆动发出叮铃叮铃的声音。

"不用担心，其实我们喜欢做更过分的事情"，他扭过头看向男孩的眼睛，"如果会因为这些生气，我们早就冲对方的脑门开枪了。"

男孩低下头整理衣服上的褶皱。车厢似乎安静而狭小，他甚至听见了时钟滴答的声音，而他非常确定他们中没有一个人带了那玩意儿。

似乎是过了很久。"他还会回来吗？"男孩问Armie。

Armie依然盯着街对面橱窗上巨大的霓虹灯管勾勒出的闪耀的甜甜圈。一个戴毛线帽的卷发女孩端着一杯咖啡走出店门。他突然就笑了，仿佛在寒冷的冬夜闻见了热气腾腾又清晰浓郁的咖啡香那样幸福无比。

他拉开身侧的车门下车，绕过车尾走到驾驶位拉开车门。

"等等！不是要等Niki回来吗？我是说，他怎么办？"男孩扒住前方的座椅靠背。

"放心，他找得到回去的路。"

8

"你妈看上去人很好，我挺喜欢她。"

那是一次活动的after party，男孩说要跟他合影，私人性质的。

那是个小个子女人，跟他自己接近六尺五的体格相比，只能用tiny来形容。女人笑起来很温和，事实上，他觉得男孩的眼睛和鼻子都很像她。当然，那时候他还没有见过男孩的姐姐。

"Wow！我得说你真人看上去更英俊！"女人说，"你家人一定很为你感到骄傲！"

"这我可不敢确定。我猜他们也许会说，干得漂亮儿子，十几年的奋斗之后，你终于可以在大荧幕上吸男人的老二了，真是家族荣誉。"，他当然没有这么说，他只是笑得优雅得体，"谢谢，不过他们总是倾向于认为很多事情…"，他没有继续说下去，只是低头短促地笑了笑，"Never mind."

"每一代人都倾向于认为有些美好已逝。也许是我们老了，更容易怀旧或困惑罢了。"女人说。

坐在一旁的男孩用响亮的呼噜声打断他们，好像被数学或是统计学无聊到要戴上眼罩当堂睡觉，"我其实一直想知道，你是不是真的很有钱？"

女人嗔笑着望向男孩，"Timmy！这样很不礼貌！"然后扭过脸来向他道歉，"真是对不起！所以，你是不是真的很有钱？"

他笑着看回了男孩，"我明白了，幽默感是你没有遗传到的东西。"

9

车内的音响播放着一首有些年数的摇摆舞乐曲。Timmy恢复了先前仰靠在椅背上的坐姿。他甚至把鞋脱了，两只脚抬起来，脚尖抵着驾驶座的后背靠板，合着音乐的节拍轻轻摇摆着双膝。Armie从后视镜里看着他微笑，然后又注意到自己脸上的胡茬。

男孩一只手揪扯着自己越来越长的黑色卷发，像是在思考什么时候该去把他们剪了。

"你妈看上去人很好，我挺喜欢她，"他不知怎么就说了句没头没尾的话。

Timmy将一缕头发缠在手指上，双眉上挑，"我想她会很感激你这么想的。不过话说回来，家父还健在…"

Armie笑着摇了摇头，"我知道这话我已经说过了，不过幽默感是你没有继承到的东西。"

男孩一点也没有感到气馁，反倒笑得露出整排牙齿，"还是不好笑吗？"

"其实重要的不是你说什么，而是怎么说。"

"说得好像自己很懂一样~"。

10

"我们要去哪里？"男孩跪坐在后排的车坐垫上问他，双肘撑在驾驶座椅背的顶端，腰身弓得像一只牟足了劲儿伸懒腰的猫。

他也不知道要去哪里。

灰蒙蒙的夜空被璀璨的城市灯光点亮，看不清云层，也没有月亮。他沿着哈德逊河沿岸的公路开过华盛顿高地和曼哈顿上城。远处地狱厨房向河中央延伸的条形码头上还有船舶和工人在忙碌。

男孩换了个姿势，将前额搁在驾驶座椅背的顶端，头顶的柔软黑发蹭得Armie的后脖颈微微发痒。男孩双臂下垂，这会儿功夫又像个断了线的木偶，面容却笑嘻嘻像是发现了什么秘密，"别告诉我你这是要带我私奔。"

他还是没有回答。他的车子在加速。他不知道明确的目的地，但他知道他永远也到不了。可他还是很开心。有那么一个时刻，他感觉自己就像个逃犯，他只想沿着公路一直一直开下去，直到河流汇入大海。他甚至希望身后的一切都可以像电影特效那样逐渐瓦解消失不见，这样他们就没有退路，世界会最终缩成一个点。他们会被困在那个点里。

"告诉你一个秘密"，他对身后的人说，"其实我没有驾照。"

男孩把脸抬起来，发出呵呵呵的傻笑，气息喷在他的后脖子上，"你还在超速，我好像已经看见有一辆警车尾随过来了。恭喜，你要上明天的娱乐头条了。"

"我可上不了头条"，他笑着摇了摇头，"况且我还有你陪着呢。"

"得了吧，没人知道我是谁。"

Nobody knows who I am.

"你为什么总这么说？"他问身后的人。

"'coz that's the truth."

11

飞机经过一段气流有些轻微的颠簸，他抓住座椅一侧的扶手扭头，果然迎上了昏暗中男孩看向他的探寻似的的目光，亮闪闪的，像某种小动物。

他满脸胡茬，极度困乏，却依然用唇语夸张又戏剧性地告诉对方，"We're about to crush."

我们就要坠机了。

怎样熬过颁奖季？别逗了，岂止是颁奖季。酒精当然是必不可少的东西。

他在飞机上从来睡不好。任何种类的飞机。

不过他倒是乐于观察Timmy。那孩子的眼罩耳机，每次轻微颠簸时都会出现的小焦虑…

有一次真的颠得严重了，他反倒是收起了那份戏剧性的语气。因为他看得出对方是真的有些害怕。他认真地看进男孩的眼睛，甚至抓住了男孩微微发凉的手指尖，他说，"低下头，尽量平稳呼吸，记住他们都爱你，也清楚你爱他们。"

Timmy两天没有主动找他说过话。

他捏着个黄色小药瓶塞给对方。男孩困惑地问，"这是什么？""抗组胺剂。"他说。"我没有幽闭恐惧。"男孩耸耸肩，又把药瓶塞还给他。

"好吧，对不起，我不应该吓唬你。"他承认，"我和你一样讨厌飞行，至少这样会有意思一点嘛。"

男孩给了他一个近乎白眼的表情。

"你难道就从来没有害怕过什么吗？"男孩问他。

"当然！很多！"他瞪大眼睛，好像在演一出夸张的喜剧，"我就害怕小猫咪，非常非常怕！我是说，它们那么小，一不小心就会把它们的肠子挤出来…"

男孩挫败地塌下双肩叹了口气，"我在说很严肃的问题，你现在看上去一点也不像三十一。还有，我喜欢小猫咪！"

"对不起，严肃，严肃。"他正色道，复又拿起了手中的小药瓶，"其实这不是抗组胺药，只是安慰剂。"

"你真的觉得我是个所有情绪都在脸上的人？好像你能一眼看透我？"男孩问他。

"什么？！当然不是！我怎么会给你这种印象？"他直呼冤枉。

"这是你跟媒体说的原话…当着我的面…"

"我说过这样的话？"

他一把拉住转身就要走的人，"好吧我懂了，看来今天是我的道歉日。当时都说了是第一印象嘛！你经历得多了就会知道，很多时候别看那些问题蠢，可到处都是坑…"他摆出一副前辈的架势。

男孩看着他不说话。

"你看，我第一次见你的时候可不知道你喜欢说唱，还有小猫咪…"他补充道，继而挤出一个略显诡异的表情，"真的假的？说唱和小猫咪？你真是个奇怪的家伙…"

男孩上挑着看他，露出下眼睑上方的一丢丢眼白，看上去执拗又柔软。片刻后他一把抢过Armie手中的那瓶安慰剂，露出一丝戏谑的笑意，"你才不了解我。"

You don't know who I am.

Nobody does.

12

他最终将车子停在了巴特里公园的树荫下。远处开往自由岛的轮渡码头隐约传来音乐和人群的嬉闹声。旋转木马和摩天轮上五彩缤纷的灯光在纽约的夜色中闪亮。

哈德逊河的入海口，他竟真的开出了这么远。

"如果这是一场私奔的话，那你可真是糟糕透顶"，男孩回头看向车窗玻璃外，"我的视力要是再强一点，甚至可以看见我出生的那家医院。"

所有的一切都没有像他希望的那样如同电影特效一般消失瓦解，而是完好地存在着，甚至更清晰了。来时的公路，华尔街铜牛，中央公园，自由女神像…

他熟门熟路翻出一包抽剩下的烟，捏出一根来点上。

"看来是我错怪了NiKi，原来是你啊伙计，真是不留痕迹"，男孩说。

"我只是知道他所有的东西放在哪里。"他吐出一个烟圈。

"又或是习惯拿对方当替罪羊，没什么比这更能稳固关系了不是吗？"男孩笑，冲他伸出手讨要。

他不理会，只是说，"坐到前面来。"

男孩下车，拉开副驾驶位的门，一屁股坐进来，再次朝他伸手。

他两根手指捏紧滤嘴又猛吸了一口，然后把烟从嘴唇上拿下来，调转了个方向递给对方。

男孩接过来含在嘴里，两只手绕到颈后拢了拢头发，胡乱扎了个啾啾。

"你长发的时候到底什么样啊？我真的难以想象。"男孩问他。

"所以我看过你所有的说唱视频，而你连我的长发照片都没见过？我还以为你挺喜欢我，至少对我感兴趣。"他"假惺惺"地"酸溜溜" 。

男孩吸了一口烟，两颊深深凹陷，"别抬举自己了，我只是对你的钱感兴趣。"

"那就要让你失望了，我连一个子儿都没有。开什么玩笑，我可是连跟Luca的赌约都付不起的人。该死的川普！"他笑着看向对方。

男孩倾身向前，脑袋靠在椅背上将烟递还给他，双眼眯缝地如同一只餍足又困乏的猫咪，"所以你当年真的叫唤得像女孩子吗？"

他接过那支燃了一半的烟凑到唇边，"当然没有。不过如果我还能发出声音，我一定会尖叫"，烟叶燃烧在寂静的夜里发出呲呲的声音，他垂下目光盯着那一点燃着的火星，"那是一个很大的浪，我被拍翻了，我感到自己的身体不断地下沉，下沉…好像一直要沉进大洋深处，看不见阳光，一片漆黑。"

"所以你对大海怀有敬畏，而不是天空？"男孩看着他的眼睛。

他笑，露出深深的眼纹。

"说到赌约，你究竟是付不起还是不想付？"男孩笑嘻嘻地不怀好意，"你真的伤害了Luca，上帝知道他那么偏爱你~"。

他也侧过身子，将脑袋枕在座椅靠背上，凑近了男孩问，"我到底做错了什么让你觉得我这么不堪？"

男孩依然笑眯眯的，伸出一只手揪住他下垂的领带，好像犯了什么错误不愿意承认。

他凑得更近了一点，直到彼此唇间的距离只剩下一指。

"Can I kiss you？"他问。

"Yes, please."

I didn't deserve this darling

You look perfect tonight

Oh baby I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

一首多么深情演绎的完美爱情。

他觉得自己就像是一头被困在玻璃牢笼里的可笑鲸鱼，而对方是个机敏的小小瞪羚。

潮湿的，烟味弥漫的，漫长的吻，在纽约的冬夜里。

他伸出手绕到男孩的后颈，松开了男孩绑住的头发。他宽大的手掌捧住男孩的后脑，手指抚弄松散柔软的，散发着淡淡发油香的黑色长发。

然后他将手掌前移，虎口钳住男孩的腮帮，安静地凝视对方。男孩看着他深蓝色的眼睛，笑得如同一片轻柔的羽毛，"我知道你可以是个情圣，但我的精力恐怕都被今晚的记者们消耗光了，在我睡着之前，我还想要点别的。"

男孩将手伸进他的礼服外套，拽出他的衬衫下摆，胡乱地解他衣襟上的纽扣，毫无章法地在他身上乱爬。在有限的驾驶空间里无论如何也找不到合意的位置。

他双手按住男孩不断扭动的劲瘦的腰身，似乎在安抚对方，布满胡茬的下巴抬起来磨蹭着男孩雪白的脖颈。他亲吻其上的一点黑痣直到那片皮肤微微发红。他用潮湿暗哑的嗓音在对方的耳边说，"Timmy，我想把你按在车前盖上干你。"

男孩迷离的眼神似乎瞬间找回了一丝理智，"好，那咱们出去吧！"

他几乎笑出了声音，"你果然是个小疯子。"

他抬手去解对方的裤扣。该死的复杂的礼服设计！

男孩揪扯着自己裆上那些暗藏的纽扣，"我恨这些！所有光鲜漂亮的东西都只会让人不舒坦而已！"

他拍掉对方只会帮倒忙的爪子，颇有耐心地一粒一粒松开，曲起的指关节顶着对方鼓起的部位，然后他将手伸进去，抓住了那个器官。

男孩的腰背瞬间绷紧，微微颤抖地吸着气，"你的手…可真大…..我喜欢这样…"

"你知道的"，他在对方耳畔吐气，"手可不是我身上唯一大的东西，你就不想试试别的？"

男孩笑，"我想试试你叫唤起来像女孩子的样子~"

他突然收紧手上的力道，男孩尖叫着瘫在他身上。"看看现在是谁叫唤得像个女孩子？"他咬着对方的耳垂。

"Fuck you！Armie！"对方恨恨地冲他低吼。

"你不必重复自己已经在干的事情，甜心儿"，他的语气温柔，手上的力度却一点也没有减轻。

男孩伏在他的颈间，几乎带上了哭音，"你真的弄疼我了…"

他松手，捏了捏男孩肖尖的小巧下巴，将对方放倒在座椅上，打开了身侧的车门。

他亲吻对方的眉心，眼睑和睫毛，亲吻他的鼻尖，脸颊和双唇。男孩用力咬住他的下嘴唇，不伤到他，却让他疼。他短硬的胡茬戳在男孩细滑的皮肤上。男孩闭上眼睛，喉咙深处发出满足又享受的呢喃，伸出双手解开他的裤口，抓住他那根东西上下摩挲，像是终于获得了珍贵又心爱的玩具。他低吼着趴伏在对方的颈项间，"我猜你准备好要失去童贞了"，他喘息着在对方耳边低语，半张不张的嘴衔住男孩颈间的一点皮肤。男孩嘻嘻笑，"我他妈早没童贞了"。他那根玩意儿在对方手中硬得橡根烙铁，他抬起头一口咬住对方的下巴，"可不是以这种方式没的！"

男孩不说话，长而卷翘的睫毛颤颤巍巍的，脸上浮现出的笑意似乎清浅又浓郁，犹如林间被朝阳映照的晶莹晨露，又像微风中轻轻摇摆的白色蒲公英。男孩就那样静静地望着他，手上的动作却没有停歇，他的裤子被褪下，男孩的手掌抚上他的臀部，灵巧的手指顺着他的臀缝向下按压他的会阴，然后再向下…在抓捏住他一侧鼓胀的球囊时男孩像赢得了奖赏一般挑起嘴角，咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

他仅剩的最后一丝理智在崩散之前想，这世上再也不会有第二个人，能把纯粹和欲望融合得如此完美而没有一丝痕迹。

他仿佛一夜回到了青春期，像头发情的畜生一样一无所知却想要摧毁一切。

男孩尖叫着推拒他，双唇因为疼痛而微微颤抖。太紧了，他知道，他必须停下来。

似乎有泪水沾湿了男孩的睫毛。男孩笑着吻他，"我真为Elio感到抱歉，You are huge."

他用手指逗弄对方。男孩绷紧腰背，脖颈后仰，卷曲的黑色长发胡乱散在皮质坐垫上，衬衫的领口大开，领带被扯散了还松松地挂在脖子上歪到一边。男孩光洁凹陷的胸窝里渗着一层薄汗，脸歪向一侧，胸膛起伏着喘息呻吟，如同案板上的活鱼。他看着身下的人被欲望操控，徒劳地挣扎，丧失了所有的体面光鲜，甚至尊严。

这场面令他迷醉。

他爱死这具身体了。

他托住对方的后脑狠狠地进入对方的身体，他箍紧男孩的腰身挺送自己，然后缓缓退出，再进入，挺送…直到尽头。男孩渗透着哭腔的呻吟弥漫着软性毒品一般的气息。他甚至分辨不清那些支离破碎的话语究竟是让他停下还是不要停。"Ar…Armie…你要宰了我吗？…你会宰了我的…"男孩气若游丝的声音在他的耳边回响。

他们在海浪中颠簸翻滚，唯有对方是拴在脚踝上的浮板，最终的一线生机。他像少年时那样陷入大洋深处，海水并不冷，是温暖的，还有丝丝缕缕的阳光透下来。

男孩毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他毛发茂密的胸膛上。男孩抬起双眼问他，"Armie，你是谁？"

"我就是我。"他说。

男孩再次埋下头，手掌在他光裸的胸膛上游曳，像是要确定他的形态一般若有所思。

"别跟我说你是在想存在主义哲学的那些狗屁玩意儿~"，他笑。

"存在主义哲学才不是狗屁，你才是狗屁！"，男孩噘着嘴没看他。

"好好好，我是狗屁"，他抚摸男孩柔软的黑发，"我看你还是有力气。"

男孩笑嘻嘻地把脸埋起来，又哼哼着环住他的腰，还把一条小腿伸进他的两腿之间。

"你喜欢纽约吗？"男孩问他。

"我喜欢这儿的海。"

"可是…你不是常年住海边吗？你不是在群岛上长大的吗？你不是差点在海里没命吗？难道还没有厌倦？"

他轻轻抬起男孩的下巴，用拇指缓慢地描画那双唇的形状。男孩张嘴，轻咬住他的手指，然后伸舌尖舔了一下。

他笑。另一只手顺势摸索进对方的臀缝，手指顺着那个微微肿胀湿滑的甬道捅进去。

男孩一个激灵挺身抓住他那只手，呼哧呼哧地喘气，"别…你…你出去~"

他一个翻身将对方按在椅子上，架起男孩的双腿搁在自己肩膀上。

"我累了，我要睡觉~"，男孩的膝窝摩擦着他的肩头。

"我就是要跟你睡觉啊~"，他说。

"你就是个混蛋！"男孩咯咯笑着在他的怀里扭动。

"恭喜，这下你知道我是谁了吧。"

细小的雪花从深灰色的天空中缓缓飘落，绒毛一般落在车顶。男孩光裸的脚掌踩在雾气蒙蒙的车前窗玻璃内侧，跟随着车身摇晃。那粒细小的雪花融化了，变成了晶莹透亮的一滴，然后被更多的雪花覆盖。越来越多的雪盖在车顶上，窗棱上，覆盖了所有车轮…从冬天到春天，从春天到夏天，又从夏天到冬天…

Armie，Take me.

Yes， I will.

(The End)


End file.
